Conventionally, as this type of a jackpot drawing apparatus, there is known that which is utilized for a game system configured by a plurality of token-operated game machines (game apparatuses) installed in a gaming arcade, etc. (e.g., Patent Document 1). Generally, the token-operated game machine is configured to control game progress under a condition of receiving a token (betting target) from a player, and according to a game result, to pay out to the player a predetermined number of tokens (payout target). One example of a token-operated game machine utilizing the jackpot drawing apparatus will be now explained: a number of tokens equivalent to a part of the number of tokens (betting target) received from the player is cumulatively added, and this number is held, as payout amount data, in a storage unit of the jackpot drawing apparatus. Then, when a predetermined drawing start condition is satisfied, a drawing is carried out in the jackpot drawing apparatus so as to determine whether the jackpot award is won or it is lost (the jackpot award is not won). When the jackpot award is won in this drawing, a number of tokens equivalent to at least a part of the amount of the payout amount data is paid out to the player who satisfies the predetermined drawing start condition, and at the same time, the payout amount data is restored to an initial value.
Generally, the jackpot drawing apparatus is often utilized in a game system configured by a plurality of game apparatuses, each including a game progress control unit for independently advancing a game. The reason for this is provided below: That is, the number of tokens that each game apparatus can pay out to the player once is limited to a certain degree because of a factor arising from a payout ratio previously set to each game apparatus. Therefore, when the jackpot drawing apparatus is utilized for a single game apparatus, a limit imposed on the number of tokens to be paid out that is determined when that jackpot award is won is greatly limited by a payout ratio set to that game apparatus. On the contrary, when the jackpot drawing apparatus is utilized for a game system configured by a plurality of game apparatuses, the limit imposed on the number of tokens to be paid out that is determined when that jackpot award is won can be determined by using a factor arising from payout ratios set to the plurality of game apparatuses. In this case, as compared to a case where the jackpot drawing apparatus is utilized for a single game apparatus, it is possible to increase the number of tokens to be paid out that is determined when the jackpot award is won. As a result, it becomes possible to give a player an expectation that winning of the jackpot award ensures a payout of a large amount of tokens at once, making it possible to attract the player's interest. Because of these benefits, the jackpot drawing apparatus is not utilized for a single game apparatus but is often utilized for the game system configured by a plurality of game apparatuses.
Especially in recent years, a game system including a plurality of types of game apparatuses and a game system configured with a plurality of game apparatuses installed in a plurality of gaming arcades (gaming facilities) are also known, and it is also possible to utilize a jackpot drawing apparatus also for these kinds of the game systems.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-253842